10 Song KaitoxShinichi
by Melondy Rose
Summary: This story will contain oneshots or drabbles based off of 10 songs picked by putting my mp3 player on shuffle THIS WILL HAVE BOYxBOY RELATIONSHIPS IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Preview

Alright this is my first story.I've decided to make one of those song drabble things only they probably turn out more like one-shots and there will be 10 songs all of them in one way or another will be a KaitoxShinichi or wish me the best of luck as I try my hardest not to screw up also after all the songs are posted I write all the songs and artist here. OH and if your crazy enough to believe I own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito you need help.

~Rose


	2. If Everyone Cared

There they were in the middle of no where. There were no towns,no highways, and no street lights for miles there with nothing around. There sat Kudo Shinichi the famous high school detective and Kuroba Kaito the Phantom Thief known as Kaitou KID sitting on the grass on the side of a hill holding hands.

"Hey look at that star."Kaito said pointing to a star with his free hand. Shinichi looked at him and said,"That's not a star it's a satellite."in his all knowing tone.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is...(sigh)is this really what were arguing about in our paradise."Shinichi finally said."I guess your right there's more productive things to arguing about."Kaito said with a smile.

"Yeah like how much better Sherlock Holmes is compared to Arsene Lupin."Shinichi smiled both gave a little laugh then they fell into a comfortable silence.

"We're going to have to return soon aren't we."Kaito said as he snuggled closer to Shinichi. Shinichi sighed "Yes." in response. In one small word was the answer to what Kaito dreaded but knew was true. They fell back into silence. This silence was not as comfortable as the first for it held the dread of what would happen when they returned. The silence was broken by Kaito's humming. Shinichi found it oddly comforting.

"What song is that." Shinichi found himself asking without really thinking about it. Kaito smiled and said,"If Everyone Cared it's an English song from a band called Nickelback. I thought it fit." "What is it about?"asked Shinichi

It's about if everyone was kind,loving,truthful,and just all around good people how much better the world would be it's also about a couple who tries to prove to the world is wrong violence won't solve anything only love can truly change the world."Kaito then snuggled closer to Shinichi if that was even possible. Shinichi just smiled and pulled him closer."The perfect world and all our world need to become it is to care more. It's so simple but yet no one seems to understand."

They both fell back into silence only to be broken when Shinichi gasped realizing his shirt was slightly damp from Kaito's tears. It shocked Shinichi. To everyone Kaito always seemed so strong thanks to his Poker Face. Thinking back he didn't think Kaito has ever let him see him cry before

"Kaito?"Shinichi asked in a worried voice."It's just that we won't be able to see or talk to each other for a while and I'll miss you is all." "Kaito we'll still see each other."Shinichi answered."But Shinichi now that everyone found out that your dating Kaitou KID you'll never have a moment of peace. Nakamori will probably camp outside your house pulling at anyone's face who comes near. They'll probably tap your phone. If I'm seen as me around your house Hakuba will have a field day. He might actually be able to convince Nakamori that I'm really am Kaitou KID. So I couldn't see you,I couldn't call you,or get in touch in anyway."Kaito looked really worried by this point. But Shinichi just smiled and ran his fingers through Kaito's hair."It's okay we'll find a way we always do."Shinichi said in smooth yet confidence tone."Why?"Kaito asked"Why are you willing to give up what you worked so hard for. Now that they know your dating a thief your reputation as a detective is shot to hell and back.

You're so willing to toss away the laws you hold so dear for I'm sure that this is aiding and abetting a criminal."After hearing all that Shinichi couldn't help to smile more and laugh a little"Because I Love You. My reputation is nothing compared to you."Kaito then got a funny,happy,blissful smile on his face. Shinichi just smiled back as Kaito kissed him. Then they went back to laying on the grass with Kaito's head on Shinichi's chest."Besides I'm not worried about Hakuba or Nakamouri."Shinichi said."Then who are you worried about?"Asked Kaito. Shinichi gave a shudder."Your fangirls their scarier then hell itself"At that Kaito couldn't help but laugh. Soon Shinichi was also laughing. Eventually their laughter died out as they fell asleep on a hill in the middle of nowhere. It was a long drive home and there was a lot of question waiting for them,but it was okay they would always have each other.

______________________________________________________________________________

To explain Whats going on someone saw KID and Shinichi kissing took a picture and now the whole world knows. If there are questions feel free to ask.  
Please review I worked really hard on it and it was my First Fanfiction and their are 9 more on the way.  
I would love to hear constructive criticism but Flamers will be ignored.

~Rose

P.S. I finally fix this chapter. So when FF tell you that you can use Word Pad it's a lie don't listen the only way I've gotten it to work properly was by using Open Office


	3. Unfaithful

Sorry guys that it took so long to update. It probably wasn't worth the wait but I'll try to get the next one out a lot sooner I already have my idea just a matter of writing it. So on to the next song. This song is Unfaithful by Rhianna  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinichi felt sick. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he loves them both. Shinichi couldn't help but scoff. He knew even though it was the truth it was still a poor excuse. Shinichi sighed and went back to thinking. One of the reasons he loves Kaito was because he brings out Shinichi's wild side in a way. Shinichi just always felt free around him. He also got this rush around Kaito. Like wind blowing through him sweeping away the cobwebs.

The feeling was almost completely different then how he felt with Ran. Don't get him wrong he loves being with Ran it's just the feelings he gets with her is a whole different set of feelings. Ran was safe in a way but Kaito on the edge. Kinda safe but border line dangerous. But Ran was basically the life he'd always wanted. A good house wife,someone who would love him warts and all,great with kids,good cook. The list went on. Besides every one wants to marry their childhood friend. Right?Plus it was expected of him to marry Ran. Maybe that was another thing he loves about Kaito there was no expectations. There was no certain way to act besides being him self. He could always talk Sherlock Holmes with Kaito. Well it was more like a heated discussion about who's better Arisen Lupin or Sherlock Holmes. It was all in good fun. He loves having mental sparring with Kaito. He laughed at the thought of their verbal spars.

What little light of joy he had quickly slipped away at the thought of cheating on the two people he cared the most for. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he was at a loss of what to do. The most obvious choice was to break up with one of them but easier said then done. He didn't want to make the wrong choice. Someone might suggest telling the truth. The theory was that if this person knew you cheated on them and is willing to forgive you that they truly love you. That would work if they both didn't know already. He wasn't sure how they found out. He however was sure that they did know. Just one day they started giving him weird looks. Then he gave names to the looks. Ran's look was "Am-I-not-good-enough".Kaitlin's look was a lot harder to read because of that damn poker face. After a while it got a name to"I'm-disappointed".It made him feel worse he wasn't even the one to tell them. He felt sick any time he thought of the hell he's been putting them through. It almost seemed nicer to shot them then to watch them tear themselves up over the fact that he wasn't happy with just one of them. He shook his head as if to chase the thought away. He knew better than to think thoughts like that. They're what cause people to become murders. As Shinichi rolled over to fall into a restless sleep one last thought floated through his head. This had to end. He was just hurting the two people that he loves more than anything else and himself

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The internet hates me it screwed up and I lost half of this chapter and had to do most of it again. At least it's done now lets pray it doesn't do it again. This time I'll try to get the chapter out sooner. Don't forget to review  
~Rose

p.s. thanks to StargateNerd and SetoJouFan for the review and the encouragement


End file.
